Tails' Mission for Love
by ScatLover90
Summary: Tails decides that Amy isn't worthy of Sonic. Can Tails' prove to Sonic that he's missing out? Slight SonicxAmy Mainly SonicxTails


Author's Note: Hi, everyone! I worked really hard on this fiction which is why it took me longer to update. I try my best to not have my fetish interfere with my story, so I hope you can enjoy. This is pure citrus, so get out if you're uncomfortable with such content. I am a virgin who sometimes rages, but I'll try to write this to the best of my ability! R and R!

It had been a whole month since the blue hedgehog had seen his closest friend. When Sonic informed Tails that he and Amy were officially an item, Tails had gone off on an "extended vacation" to sort out how he felt about the abrupt shift in relationship dynamics. Sonic himself felt guilt over his friend's bitter departure, but could not deny the joy Amy brought to his life. Amy looked up at Sonic, her eyelids fluttered opened. Emeralds met as she cuddled closer to his side, his arms engulfing her smaller frame and thought about how lucky he was to have such a beautiful girlfriend. Before a word could be uttered, his mouth covered her own. Before the minute could pass the two lovers were making love in the small apartment, blissfully unaware of the prying eyes above them.

An orange vixen glared from above, her large bosom heaving in anguish. Sonic may have picked that small breasted brat, but he wouldn't make that mistake twice. The vixen smirked with superiority, turning away from the putrid sight of the genesis of the lovehogs. Sonic would belong to Tails and Tails alone in a mere day.

"See you soon, Sonic. Not soon enough."

Amy began getting her gothic Lolita garb on, her maturity evident through the changed wardrobe. Her ebony stockings from Dementia Way accentuated her long legs.

"Sonic, I'm off to go shopping! I'll be home later!"

Amy exclaimed this as Sonic showered, closing the door and locking it behind her. As Amy went down the steps, she exchanged glances with a voluptuous, orange being. Normally Amy would have been jealous, but she had grown to become more confident in her appearance. In regards to Sonic, her jealousy of other girls was no longer an issue. Amy smiled at the furry goddess before exiting into the entrance of the first floor.

 _That whore stole my mate AND my favorite clothing line! It doesn't matter, you won't cross his spikey blue head after I show off my skill set. Like they say, two tails are better than a single piece of ass._

Tails smiled, crossing the velvet hallway and to the rich black wooden door. Pulling out the key acquired weeks earlier, the foxy mammaries were pushed to the side as to not obscure the fox's vision. The key penetrated the lock, shedding the sun's rays into Tails' eyes. Steeling ahead into the entrance, Tails quickly locked the door and listened intently. Water could be heard nearby. A shower? He would be way too entranced with getting himself clean, leaving the intruder time to find a nice space to get… _comfortable._

Spotting the glass of water on the mini table by a cushy chair, the vixen grinned, strutting over to the water, the bounce noticeable with every step. Dipping a red-gloved hand into the crevice of the bosoms, Tails extracted a small vile. Seductively, the contents were poured into the glass, blending perfectly. Tails then pranced to the closet, waiting for love to leave to water.

Sonic turned off the water and wrapped his waist with a Naruto towel, Naruto was his favorite anime of all time. The plot, the characters (except for that nasty Sakura!), and even the filler filled him with ecstasy! He dragged himself to the recliner in front of his television set.

"Man, am I parched! Time for another season!"

Clicking on the remote, none other than Naruto was summoned to the screen, his head laid back and feet propped up. Reaching for the glass positioned beside him, Sonic drenched his dry throat, the liquid flowing into his oral cavity. His eyelids began to droop as an overwhelming sense of dreariness overcame him. The last thing he saw before falling into slumber was his TV reading "Sakura Blossoms."

 _Oh no….not this one._

Tails came out of the closet, the grim black skirt falling to the floor. It was time for this Fox to catch a hog.

"Oh, Sonic! How did you know this was my favorite episode? We really are sole mates, and I'm your sole mate."

The raspy, sexy voice fell upon deaf ears as Sonic's towel was removed by eager hands.

 _Woah, what a chilidog!_

Tails felt a blush creeping up, and quickly redirected thoughts towards the mission at hand. Tails' rear was set firmly upon Sonic's visage while the furry chest nuts rested just over his pelvis. The nut cracker touched the end of the Sonic's penis, awaiting eagerly for his awakening.

"You're much larger than I dreamed you would be….how could I not have noticed before…?"

After all, Sonic would constantly be bottomless. It was pretty amazing he could go out without it hitting someone, but that's biology, some Tails didn't want to think about right now. Suddenly, Tails felt stirring underneath. Sonic was awake!

Thinking quickly, Tails placed the anus over Sonic's mouth. Sonic could not be allowed to alert anyone to this situation. Tails couldn't help but moan as Sonic's gasp of air tickled the sensitive exit. The orange vixen wracked with pleasure as Sakura screamed in pain in the background. This was too much for Tails as Sonic's muffled screaming mixed with Sakura's. Sonic's eyes bulged as Tails' back arched in pleasure. Tails' adjusted to place Sonic's nose into the anal canal while Sonic's mouth was covered by nether regions.

"Sonic! I need you! Please love me!"

Tails started gripping and stroking Sonic's hoghood while licking at it ferociously. All the while the butt convulsed in pure bliss and juices began flowing on Sonic's face. Sonic was felt something different, a new sensation, one never felt with Amy! The shaking beneath him was shocking as he soon felt Tails' legs wrap around his head, locking him in place.

"AMY! Help!"

"SONIC! DON'T SAY THAT FUCKING NAME AGAIN!"

Tails' tails rapidly began slapping at Sonic, leaving fur on his chest, legs, and face. The worst was yet to come.

"Sonic….oh, Sonic, only you….!"

Sonic's screams only made Tails convulse harder, the juices more dense with arousal. It didn't help that Sonic's snake shot its' venom all over Tails' tit-tays.. He couldn't stop his body, and by the end of his orgasm the fleshy orbs resembled over-inflated white chocolate bonbons. Finally, Tails' peak was imminent. Tails' arched the back even further, until finally her butt spat out hot, seething shit. Sonic shrieked as the brown incrimination splayed all over his face, mixing the Vixen's sin juice. The rancid concoction poured and seeped into Sonic's gaping voice box, his tongue recoiling from the putrid taste. He couldn't be sure which ingredient tasted worse: Tails' erotic excretions or the excrement.

 _We are fighting dreamers takami wo mezashite_

 _Fighting dreamers narifuri kamawazu_

 _Fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni_

 _Oli oli oli oh! just go my way!_

Tails fell on top of the mentally disturbed hedgehog, exhausted and happy to finally have fulfilled a dream. Just then, Amy walked in!

Sonic couldn't see due to the shitili in his eyes, nor could he gurgle his beloved's name thanks to the prior. Amy raced to Sonic's aid, using shitjutsu to slam Tails against the wall. Sonic could only feebly tremble, his mind and body wrecked.

 _Right here right now (bang!)_

 _Buppanase like a dangan liner!_

 _Right here right now (burn!)_

 _Buttakitteku ze get the fire!_

"You have five seconds to get out of here!" Amy exclaimed, her body heaving with anger.

Tails laughed maniacally as the tails spun upward, and out of the apartment, flinging feces and devil's nectar everywhere.

Amy casted her gaze down to her lover, certain that she could do better. She angrily switched off the TV, unwilling to hear anymore of Sakura's shit and willed herself to divert her attention away from the Hall of Anal Devastation. This would have to wait. Until then….

He would need to take another shower.

A/N: Thanks everyone! This was truly inspiring for me to write. After watching a few Sakura centric episodes, this story popped into my head! I hope you enjoyed it! I know I did.


End file.
